Kuroko No Baske Otome Game Seirin Beginnings
by DerpyCookiMonsta
Summary: Otome game, start !


'It's my first day at Seirin High. I'm nervous.. I hope I'll be able to make new friends.' I thought to myself as I walked in the hallway, trying to find my class. I stared at the piece of paper, which told me of my class and the schedule. 'Oh, this is the classroom I'm supposed to go to.' I entered the room as quietly as I could, and as quickly as possible.

''Class, there's a new student. Please introduce yourself to the class.' The teacher said.

''Um.. I'm [L/N], [F/N]. It's nice to meet you.'' I bowed. I looked at the teacher, waiting for him to provide further instruction.

''You can sit there.'' The teacher pointed to an empty seat in the back of the room. 'Yay! I got a seat at the back of the room, where the teacher can't really see me.' I thought.

I sat at my seat, and tried to pay attention as the teacher began teaching.. but my mind kept drifting. 'Is there a basketball club?' I wondered. 'I'll go check later when it's lunch time.' I decided.

''RINGGGGGGGGG. WINGGGGGGGGGGGG! CHICKENNNNNN WINGGGGGGGGGGG!'' The bell rang.

'..Do bells usually do that?' I tried to hold back my laughter.

''Sorry, class. There's a problem with the bell. It seems like someone messed with it.'' The teacher informed the class.

'Good one.' I thought, as I left the room. 'Now.. Time to find the basketball club.' I thought, stretching. I saw a random student so I went up to her and asked.

''The basketball club? There's only one club for thtat. They're usually in the gym. Go straight, and then make a right.'' She said.

''Thank you very much.'' I smiled. She smiled back, and waved one last time before joining her group of friends in the classroom. I followed the directions she gave me, and finally found the gym. It seemed.. full of activity.

I took a deep breath before knocking to get the coach's attention. ''Um.. Excuse me.. Is this the basketball club?'' I asked.

''Yes. Did you need something?'' A girl with short brown hair questioned.

''Well.. I want to join the basketball club.'' I said quietly.

''You... what?!'' The girl looked really surprised.

''I want to join the basketball club.'' I said, a little louder.

''Wait.. Coach, girls are allowed to join?'' A guy with dark raven hair and glasses spoke up suddenly.

''I heard that there's only one basketball club, and I don't think there are enough girls who want to join a basketball club.. so can I please join?'' I was determined to join. After all, it was my dream to play basketball with teammates.

''If you pass the test I will give you, I will make an exception and let you join.'' The girl said, smiling. ''Tell me why you want to join the basketball club.''

''I love basketball! I've always seen people playing basketball and it always looked fun! It's been a dream of mine.'' When I said that, I felt really confident because that was how I really felt about it.

''You pass! Nice to meet you. My name is Riko. Welcome to the Seirin basketball club!'' Riko smiled widely and I smiled back at her.

''Well, I'm going to introduce the members to you now.'' She pointed at each person. ''Kagami Taiga, Hyuga Junpei, Kiyoshi Teppei, Izuki Shun, Mitobe Rinnosuke, Koganei Shinji, Tsuchida Satoshi, Furihata Koki, Kawahara Koichi, Fukuda Hiroshi, and of course, our mascot, Tetsuya Number 2!''

''Wait, Riko.. I mean.. Coach! You forgot Kuroko.'' Kagami said suddenly.

''I did? Where is he?'' Riko looked around. ''I don't see him.''

''I'm right here, coach.'' A blue haired boy popped out. Everyone jumped back and started stuttering.

''When did you get here?!'' They all shouted in unison.

''I was here the whole time.'' He replied. I stood there, stunned. 'A magician! Just kidding.' I thought, chuckling to myself.

''This is Kuroko Tetsuya.'' Riko nodded at the boy.

''It's nice to meet you. I'm [L/N], [F/N].'' I bowed to be polite. He bowed in reply.

''Welcome to the Seirin High Basketball Team!'' Everyone cheered.

''Thank you.'' I was very happy, happier than I ever was. There was a ridiculously huge smile on my face.. The members of the team told me about their basketball matches, and their goal to defeat the Generation Of Miracles (Which Kuroko used to be in).

''Let's go for it!'' We all high-fived, and laughed.


End file.
